Carta a mi mejor amigo
by xjapan
Summary: Una simple dinámica escolar refleja los sentimientos mas profundos que dan comienzo a algo mas


Carta a mi mejor amigo

One shot

Hola ¿como estan? Esperó que bien bueno este one shot se me ocurrió por una dinamica de la escuela es un hetero RoChu espero les guste

En el tan prestigioso instituto Gakuen se encontraban varios estudiantes esta escuela estaba dividida en tres áreas la secundaria, la preparatoria y la universidad todas estas áreas estaban juntas a la hora del almuerzo a esta misma hora se escuchaban los mormullos de varios estudiantes hasta que unas palmas los hicieron callar

— estudiantes tengo un anunció que hacerles esta semana se hará una dinámica de grupo cada uno de ustedes deberá escribir una carta a quien ustedes deseen desde ahora pueden entregarlas tengan por seguro que el área de universidad le hará entrega — esa era la voz de Artur el presidente del consejo estudiantil

—fue una gran idea la dinámica Artur todos están hablando de eso — decía Lin Shun el presidente del consejo estudiantil de la preparatoria y representante de las tres escuelas

— sabes que haría cualquier cosa por que el próximo representante sea de la universidad — dicho esto se levantó y se fue se podría decir que esta vez ninguno gano la discusión

Al día siguiente

Como era de esperarse todo el mundo estaba muy entusiasmado por aquella dinámica entre ellos Anya una joven rusa que tenia pensado escribirle a cierto chino de quien vivía enamorada mientras buscaba el buzón se topo con Bridgit quien llevaba una bolsa

—privet Bridgit

—bonguir Anya

—¿que es eso?

— la correspondencia de preparatoria odio esta dinámica

— ¿ninguna carta de Lin Shun da?

— conociéndolo el me las entregaría personalmente

La rusa trato de no reírse de las expresiones de la monegasca y siguio su camino hacia el invernadero donde estaba su querido chino

—privet Yao Yao

—nihao Anya ¿a que debo el honor?

—me preguntaba a quien le darías tu carta —dijo avergonzada

El solo se limito a sonreír y a quitar las hojas de papel — algún día lo sabrás

Al terminar la dinámica todos habían recibido correspondencia incluyéndola

—has recibido muchas cartas Anya vee

— lo que podía esperar de quienes les escribi spaciba chicos— agradeció esperando encontrar una carta cuyo remitente fuera Wang Yao pero no tuvo suerte ni si quiera un dulce cosa que estaba permitida dentro de la dinámica

"Yo le envíe un caramelo desde entonces no lo he vuelto a ver" pensaba un poco desganada hasta que tropezó con algo una carta la cual decía _"Lin Shun y Yao hermanos en lo bueno y en lo malo"_ la chica estuvo tentada a leerla pero sabía que no debía hacerlo así que paso al área de preparatoria y se la entrego al muchacho

—privet Lin Shun — saludo la rusa bastante apenada

—ni hao Anya ¿ocurre algo?

— veras encontré esto en el pasillo

—ya veo es bueno saber que llego a tus manos ¿has leído algo de lo que viene ahí?

—niet pero debo admitir que estuve tentada a hacerlo

—puedes hacerlo — el menor de los ahí presentes extendió su mano dándole la carta mientras ella estaba indecisa si leerla o no al final lo hizo

 _Hermano:_

 _No tengo palabras para agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi me conoces desde siempre sabes todo de mi desde lo bueno hasta lo malo sobre todo lo malo lamento no poder traerte de vuelta a tu antiguo ge ge como le dices tu pero desde que Kim Li murió ese Yao se fue con ella , pero quiero decirte que he decidido seguir adelante quiero acerte sentir orgulloso_

 _He conocido a alguien especial a quien quiero entregar estos nuevos sentimientos se que tu lo comprendes por eso te lo digo también quiero que sepas que estaré ahí para ti cuando lo necesites_

 _Tu hermano Yao_

 _Posdata espero que Anya me ame tanto como yo a ella_

Al terminar de leer no se lo podía creer las lagrimas caían de sus ojos mientras el menor esperaba su carta

— en este momento debe estar en su habitación

Así que no tardo en buscarlo y por fin se le confeso

—te amo

El no podía creer lo que escuchaba simplemente sonrió tras robarle un beso cerro la puerta formalizando su relación

Hola hasta aquí este RoChu improvisado llevo pronetiendoselo a una amiga y por fin lo tengo esperó les haya gustado


End file.
